The Death Lords Y1
by Spike Trap
Summary: harry and hermione were raised in an orphanage, and became the next-generations Riddle. hope hogwarts survives. dumbledore is good but they hate him. weasley bashing. slytherin H/Hr all the way.
1. De Ja Vu at the Orphanage X2

**Summary:**

When they were children Harry and Hermione were put in an orphanage because didn't want Harry and Hermiones parents were scared of her magic. They grew close and became friends, unaware of their magic, but were cruel to everyone else.

10 years later, a man comes to the orphanage and offers them both a place at the school he is headmaster of, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They accept.

Will the wizarding world survive their terror?

**Pairings:**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Bashing:**

**Major Weasley**

**Minimal Dumbledore**

**AU bits:**

**Evil! Harry and Hermione (think Angelus and Darla from the Buffy and Angel TV shows)**

**The trio is Harry, Hermione and Draco Malfoy (so Angelus, Darla and Spike)**

**21****st**** century based fic**

**Word code:**

**Writing in books or on a wall/spells**

_**Magical Languages**_

_Thoughts/mind speech_

The story

**Blood tree:**

**This is to say what blood type you get when mixing blood:**

**Pureblood + Pureblood = Pureblood**

**Pureblood + Half-blood = pureblood**

**Half-blood + half-blood = pureblood**

**Pureblood + Muggleborn = Half-blood**

**Half-blood + Muggleborn = Half-blood**

**Muggleborn + Muggleborn = Half-blood**

**Muggleborn + muggle = half-blood**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own HP. JKR dose. **

**Ron and Weasley lovers look away. **

**Now on with fic!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: De Ja Vu at the Orphanage X2.**

**London. 31****st**** July 2001. 12:30pm.**

On a stormy day in London an old man with a knee-length beard, a long crooked nose and a pair of half-moon spectacles dressed in a brown business suit and brown fedora hat, was walking under a red umbrella, in the pouring rain to the St. Andrews Orphanage. This man was called Albus Dumbledore.

And he was on a job.

He had contacted the woman in charge of the orphanage, a Mrs. Martha Stone, a week before because two of her children had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school he was headmaster of.

The children in question were called Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The latter was a worry for him. He had placed the young Mr. Potter into the care of his Aunt and Uncle 10 years ago and had learned not long after; from a source he had watching out for him, that they had never even seen the boy at all. After learning this Dumbledore had asked the boys' aunt where he was. She told him that apparently her husband had taken the boy somewhere and didn't tell her where. She had apparently kicked him out the house after learning this. Dumbledore had used legilimency to see if she was telling the truth and she was. He had later organised a massive search for Harry, but no-one could find him.

He had just given up hope when just as the acceptance letters were about to be sent out for a new group of first years he spotted the name Harry James Potter. The sudden euphoria that enveloped the aged headmaster was infectious to all other residents of the school teachers (except Severus), ghosts, portraits and even the armour once they learned the reason for it. Realising that the boy was at the same residence as another future student, Dumbledore decided to deliver the letters personally.

He jogged out his thoughts when he got to the front door of the orphanage. He knocked on the wooden door and waited.

He didn't wait long as a young woman, about 19-25 years old with long blond hair, answered. "Yes?" she said in a north-London accent. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked politely. "Yes, you can, my dear." Dumbledore said tipping his hat to the young girl, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I have an appointment to speak with Mrs. Stone." He told her politely, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Her eyes widened and she said "Ah, yes. She told us to expect you. Please come in." She said moving out the way, giving him entry.

"Thank you, my dear." Dumbledore said cheerily entering the building. As the girl closed the door Dumbledore asked "Might I ask your name miss?" the girl looked at him and said "it's Rose, sir. Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Tyler." Dumbledore said. "You too, Mr. Dumbledore. If you'll wait in there," she said pointing to the lounge to Dumbledore right, "I'll get Mrs. Stone." Dumbledore nodded and went for the room as Rose went up the stairs.

Dumbledore made himself comfortable on one of the soft chairs and looked around. The walls were dark-green and had numerous Muggle-photos of the children. Dumbledore looked at them and saw a large photo of the children at what seemed to be Christmas time and spotted the boy he was looking for instantly. Moving closer he stared at the boy to make sure. He had messy-black hair and bright-emerald-green eyes, but what was most noticeable was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. _'Harry Potter!'_ he thought triumphantly _'I've found him!'_ as Dumbledore looked at the boys' photographed self, he noticed that he seemed to be staring almost hatefully to the other children, who were playing happily.

He also saw that the boy was sitting with a young girl, about his age with bushy-brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and quite big front teeth. The girl had a similar look on her face as Harry as she stared to the children, but was holding his hand as they sat at a table. He woundered if she was his friend and maybe the girl he was looking for.

He was jogged from his thoughts by a woman's voice behind him "Mr. Dumbledore?" he turned to see an old woman (well muggle old), with black hair that was going grey and silver medium-sized glasses wearing a baby blue cardigan and black dress pants and shoes, smiling at him.

"Mrs. Stone, I presume?" he asked. Stone nodded. "Yes I am Albus Dumbledore, and I am happy you agreed to speak with me."

"Oh, think nothing of it, Mr Dumbledore." She said in a kind voice. "Please sit." She told him indicating the chair he had just vacated. When Albus was seated she asked "would you like a drink?" "Just a small brandy if you have one please." Dumbledore replied. Stone nodded and got a tumbler from the cabinet next to the window and poured them both some of the amber liquid into their glasses. When they were settled Stone spoke "Now, from your letter you said that two of my children had been accepted into your school. Is that correct?" she asked.

He nodded and replied "yes that is correct." He said smiling at the old woman "they are a Mr Harry Potter and a Miss Hermione Granger." Mrs. Stone paled at the names. Dumbledore noticed and asked "is there something wrong, Mrs. Stone?"

"Mr Dumbledore, sir." She replied shakily "you have to keep in mind that I teach the children here to be well-benefiting members of society." She continued. "But honestly, sir I'm at my wits end with those two."

Dumbledore, a bit worried, asked "why is that, Mrs. Stone?"

"Well," she started gently "Harry has been here a bit longer than Hermione. He was brought here on the 2nd November 1991 by a quite large gentleman who brought baby Harry in and just handed him to the young woman who was at the desk." She took a deep breath and drank from her glass then continued "the girl asked what the boys name and date of birth were and the man told her 'Harry James Potter. Born 31st July 1991.' And he left. Didn't even look at him. Just left."

Mrs. Stone took another sip of her brandy and continued "We have tried to teach all the children to be polite, courteous and honourable. You know, the way children should be." She said. Dumbledore nodded. He could understand that. "But Harry." Stone said, shaking her head, "The boy is polite to the staff and strangers, but you turn your back to him and soon strange things start to happen to the other children. Andrew Marks, who is about 5 years older than Harry, had a dog when he came here and he loved it, and he used to bully Harry mercilessly. One day he got his dog to attack Harry but we stopped it, the next day however Andrew slit the dogs' throat with a knife in front of all of us but couldn't remember doing it. The poor boy went into shock! We can't exactly say that Harry made him do it but it was mighty odd that the day after Andrew ordered the dog to attack young harry, he had slit its throat and couldn't remember." She took another drink of brandy, draining the glass and refilling it.

Dumbledore was getting worried _'is Harry travelling down the same road as Tom?"_ he pondered.

His eyes fell on the Christmas photo with Harry and the girl and he asked "That girl in the picture. The one holding Harrys' hand," he said pointing to the photo he was looking at earlier "is that Miss Granger?"He asked.

She looked to the photo and said "Yes it is." She then looked at him suspiciously and asked "How do you know that's Harry? I don't think I've shown you any photos of him." She said, her eyes narrowed at him.

Not noticing, Dumbledore replied cheerfully "I know because I was his parents Headmaster. Harry is the spitting double of his father but he has his mothers' eyes. That is how I recognised him straight away." he said calmly.

Mrs. Stone made an "Ah!" sound.

"What can you tell me of Miss Granger? How and when did she come to be here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well," Stone said thinking back, "Hermione's story is rather sad. She was brought to us on 23rd of January 1994. I was in the lobby when someone knocked on the door. I answered and there was a middle-aged couple with a little girl about 4 or 5 years old standing outside. They came in and the adults told they were leaving the girl here. She was apparently adopted but was uncontrollable. They called her a Heathen. So they decided to just put her in another orphanage. They told me that when they got her from the orphanage they had had the name Hermione Jane and her date of birth which is 19th of September 1989." She sighed sadly "It's sad really. Hermione was quiet and was bullied by the other children here because of her love of books. That is until Harry stepped in and beat up those that bullied her." Mrs. Stone said before taking a drink and continuing.

"After that, the two became inseparable and taught each other so many things. Hermione taught Harry in his studies, now the two of them are more advanced than anyone I've ever known. And Harry taught Hermione how to protect herself if he wasn't there for her."

"They influenced a change in each other. Harry changed only slightly. He became more studious and he read a lot more than before. You'll see him reading a book more often than anything now. Hermione however, changed a lot more. When she first came here she was shy, rarely spoke and kept to herself. Now she has become," she paused as if pondering how to say it, eventually she said "she is like a female version of what Harry has become. She is very intelligent and respectful of authority but she is aggressive like Harry. They both bully the others mercilessly but they do it when we aren't looking. We wouldn't know of it if the other children hadn't told us."

Dumbledore was very worried. _'They both sound like Tom! I'll have to keep a close eye on them both when they're at Hogwarts to make sure they don't end up like him!' _Dumbledore thought, hoping he could stop the next generation of Potential-Dark Lords.

He was jogged from his thoughts when Mrs. Stone asked "Mr. Dumbledore, what are the sleeping arrangements like at – um – sorry I don't believe you said your schools name." She said honestly.

Dumbledore was startled for a moment, as he realised he'd missed that out "Oh! So I didn't. So sorry." He said. "The school is named Hogwarts Boarding School for the Gifted and Intelligent. As for the sleeping arrangements," he pondered for a moment for how to phrase this; eventually he had it, and said "each group of 1st years is split into 4 houses named after a founder of the school. Each house has a common room with two dormitories. One for the boys and one for the girls." He finished, glad that he explained Hogwarts without any magical terms.

Mrs. Stone paled again "so they'll be separated?" she asked nervously.

"Of course." He replied, wondering what was wrong.

She paled even further and told him that splitting Harry and Hermione up was very bad. She told him that they share a room which isn't allowed so Hermione was moved into another girl's room and another boy was moved into Harrys. The next morning the new roommates were unconscious. This continued for the rest of the week until the staff realised that those two shouldn't be split up. Dumbledore paled and thought _'are they soul-bonded?'_ then said he'd sort something out.

Eventually after finishing his drink, Dumbledore asked "May I see them now please?" Mrs. Stone nodded and told him to follow her up the stairs.

As they went up the stairs they heard the sound of the children playing and laughing but as they got the sound of soft rock music playing could be heard from one of the rooms. The music led them to the 3rd floor and the 5th door on the right-hand side that had a plaque that said **'KEEP OUT! BY ORDER OF HARRY AND HERMIONE.'** and she knocked and waited.

"Yeah?" a soft female said from inside the room. Mrs. Stone opened the door to find Harry Potter sitting at the desk looking at what the old man thought was a computer that was on it. Dumbledore saw pictures of, what he believed were, Muggle Automobiles on the screen. Hermione was lying on the bed reading a book quite merrily. The soft rock music was coming from the stereo on the other desk.

"Harry," Mrs. Stone said getting their attention, "Hermione, you have a visitor." The two kids stopped what they were doing. Hermione put her book down and sat up, and Harry clicked a switch on the computer turning the pictures of the cars to photo the two of them on a chair, with Hermione on his knee placing a peck on his cheek, and he turned around.

Dumbledore took in their appearances. Harry was wearing a white wife-beater vest and black shirt open on top, black jeans and black socks. His hair was short and tamed into messy spikes and his green eyes were protected by a pair of round silver framed glasses. He also looked rather well muscled for someone nearly 11 years.

Hermione was wearing a black spaghetti string top and dark blue jeans. Her hair looked as though she had died and straightened it, because it was now no longer a brown and bushy mess it was in the Christmas photograph downstairs, now it was raven-black, the same as Harrys, and hung down in waves just past her shoulders. Her eyes seemed to be sparkling mischievously and she too had well muscled body for an 11 year old girl.

"This is Mr. Dumbledore." Mrs. Stone said. "He wishes to speak with you both."

The two kids nodded.

Dumbledore spoke to Mrs. Stone "Mrs. Stone, may I speak with them alone, please?" he asked.

"Of course." She agreed and left.

When the door closed Dumbledore cast a wordless-wandless privacy charm, so they wouldn't be disturbed.

He turned back to the children to see that Harry was now sitting on the bed and Hermione was on his knee. "Please Mr. Dumbledore;" Hermione said "take a seat if you wish to have a conversation with us." She indicated the chair that Harry just vacated.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, I will." Dumbledore said as he sat down.

Harry spoke "now, sir, what is it you wish to say to us that couldn't be said to Mrs. Stone?" he said suspiciously.

"I have come to offer you both a place at the school that I am headmaster of. It's called Hogwarts. It is a school for people with special abilities." He told them and their eyes widened.

"Wh—what sort of—special abilities?" Hermione asked nervously.

Dumbledore smiled at them and, his eyes twinkling away merrily, said "Magic."

There was silence. Harry and Hermione had both frozen in shock.

"Magic?" they both repeated simultaneously in a whisper.

Dumbledore nodded.

"It's ... its magic, what we can do?" harry asked nervously.

"What can you do?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other's eyes and spoke a silent conversation before Hermione nodded and, with a shrug, said "All sorts. We can both make thing come to us from a distance. We can make people do what we want as though they were trained animals. And we can punish those who bullied us or upset us."

Harry chuckled and said "we always did think we're special. Different somehow."

"Ah! And you were quite right." Dumbledore said, smiling at the two in front of him. He turned to Harry and said "Harry, you are a Wizard." he turned to Hermione and said "and you, Hermione, are a Witch."

Hermione started to nibble on her lower lip and then asked the aged old man "Can you show us some magic?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "If, as I take it, you are both accepting your places at Hogwarts —"

"Of course, we are." They interrupted.

"Then you will both address me as Professor, Headmaster or sir." He told them.

The children cringed slightly and Hermione said "Sorry, Headmaster. I meant could you please show us some magic, sir?"

Dumbledore looked around the room and saw broken wooden chair in the far corner. He took out his wand and, with a single wave of the wand, the chair was fixed. Another wave and chair grew till it was the size of a throne. A few more gave the chair armrests, padding and colour. The chair was now black in colour with emerald green padding.

The duo looked at their new throne with shocked looks on their faces and said "Whoa!" Hermione left her seat on Harry's knee and went to inspect the chair. She sat down on the throne and squirmed to get comfortable.

Eventually she said "Mmm. Comfy."

Harry had a question for Dumbledore. He turned to professor and said "Headmaster, Hermione and I can speak to each other in our minds. We can also tell what emotions the other is feeling that normal?" he asked.

Dumbledore thought for a moment _'they ARE soul bonded'_. "Well Harry, in the Magical world, our world, there are events between two people called a soul bonding. When a soul bond is finalised it is considered a Marriage made in Heaven." He told them.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and blushed. They shared a smile before Harry asked "Professor? Were my parents Magic?"

Dumbledore smiled and said "Yes Harry they were. Your father was called James Potter, he was a notorious prankster, but bright when he needed to be. You are almost his double. Except your eyes. You have your mothers' eyes. She was called Lily Evans, and was very intelligent and kind."

Harry smiled a genuine smile but stopped and asked "What happened to them?"

Dumbledore was no longer smiling, and said "Well you can't exactly go to Hogwarts not knowing." The two children learned forwards and listened.

"It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called Voldemort. He was a dark lord – a wizard who uses magic to hurt twenty years ago now, he started looking' for followers. Got them, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit of his power, because he was getting himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who to trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was taking over. Of course, some stood up to him — and he killed them. Horribly. One of the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Now, your mother and father were as good a witch and wizard as I ever knew. Head boy and girl at Hogwarts in their day!"

He took a deep breath and continued "on the night of October 31st 1991, they were murdered." Harry's eyes started to sparkle with tears and Hermione wrapped an arm around him.

"No-one knows what happened that night. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you were all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You were just a year old. He came to your house and killed them. And then he tried to kill you, too. But somehow you survived. Never wondered how you got that mark on your forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what you get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of your mum and dad and your house, even — but it didn't work on you, and that's why your famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided to kill them, no one except you, and he'd killed some of the best witches and wizards of the age — the McKinnon's, the Bones, the Prewett's — and you was only a baby, and you lived."

Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As the headmasters story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before — and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.

Hermione, knowing what was going on in his head, hugged him and kissed his cheek, vanquishing the visions from his mind.

Dumbledore was watching him sadly.

"I had someone take out the house, myself." He told the boy. "You were taken to your aunt and uncles but your uncle didn't want you in his house so he brought you here the day after." He chuckled slightly "your aunt kicked him out but he didn't say where you were so we couldn't find you." Dumbledore sighed "And we searched for you we did, but couldn't find you anywhere. We'd given up when I spotted your name on the letters being sent out for the new 1st years, with where you were so I came to bring you my letter myself and brought Hermione's myself as well."

Harry was now sitting on the throne that Dumbledore had created earlier, and Hermione had returned to her seat on Harry's knee. Hermione had a question "What happened to Voldemort?"

Dumbledore looked at her and said "Good question, Hermione. He disappeared. Some say he died. Rubbish in my opinion. I believe he is out there still, weak, his powers gone close to death but not gone."

The change the depressing conversation Harry looked at the Professors' wand and asked "where can we get one of those."

"In London," Dumbledore answered, knowing exactly what Harry was doing, "there is a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Muggles, which is 'non-magic people', can't see it. I have your letters with me, I can take you there to get your things, if you'd like." Dumbledore offered.

Harry and Hermione looked into each other's eyes, and shared a silent conversation before Harry said "No thank you, Headmaster. We've been to London plenty of times with just the two of us so we'll be okay this time, sir." He said respectively.

Dumbledore nodded, reached into his pocket and took out two envelopes made of parchment. He handed them to their respective recipients.

They took them.

The envelopes said:

**Mr. H. J. Potter/Miss H. J. Granger**

**St. Andrews Orphanage**

**London**

"Thank you, sir." they said with respect.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "inside is a list of books and equipment you'll need for school as well as a train ticket for the Hogwarts express, which you get from Kings Cross station in London." He said as they opened their envelopes and read their letters. "I shall see you both at the Start of Year feast at Hogwarts on September 1st. Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"yeah." Harry said. "How do we pay for all this? I mean we have a little money, but not a lot. Speciously not Magical world money." He said.

"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore replied. "the Potter family is an old wizarding family, which dates back to the time of the founders of Hogwarts over 1000 years ago. They have much more than enough money for your school funds in your vault at Gringotts -- the wizards' bank -- and you'll never have to work a day in your life." He turned to Hermione and said "Miss Granger, you'll be using a fund provided by Hogwarts for those that were muggleborn." He took out a bag of money from out his pocket and began to hand to Hermione but Harry spoke up.

"Actually, headmaster," he said, getting the old man's attention, "since Hermione and I will be married when we finalise our bond, she'll be using my fund for her schooling equipment. And yes I am sure." He said when he saw the headmaster was about to speak.

Dumbledore sighed and said "very well, if there is nothing else, I shall take my leave." He finished as he got up but Hermione spoke up.

She had been looking at the letter and had found the ticket for the train. It said platform 9 3/4. She knew that platform didn't exist so she told him "Headmaster, Harry and I have been to Kings Cross plenty of times and have never seen a platform 9 3/4. What's that about?" she asked.

"Miss Granger if you go to the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 at kings cross you'll find that you can go straight through it. The Hogwarts Express leaves from behind there. I recommend a bit of a run if you're nervous." He told her.

"Okay." They muttered unsurely.

"Now," Dumbledore said going for the door and removing the privacy charm on the door, "I shall take my leave now. See you both at Hogwarts." He said to the two kids.

"See you there, headmaster." They said back.

"Oh!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he opened the door, "You should both know that ANY types of bullying are strictly forbidden at Hogwarts. No matter who you are." He said giving a specific look to Harry.

"Yes, sir." They said looking down.

Dumbledore nodded and left.

* * *

A/N hope u enjoyed. cos there is more to come.

you might've noticed the similarites between Harry and Mione with Riddle. i hope they were subtle but not too much.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

After Dumbledore left and they heard the front door close, Harry and Hermione turned to each other and burst out laughing. When she regained enough of her composure Hermione scoffed and said "Bloody fool."

After regaining their full composure, Harry said "So, Magic." He turned to his girlfriend and asked her "How do you feel about all this, Mione?"

She thought for a moment before she said "Well, I'm a little bit scared about it. I mean, we'll be entering a whole new world. I'm just glad we'll be together in it all." She frowned for a moment and asked "And what the bloody fuck have I told you about calling me Mione, Potter!" her eyes were narrowed threateningly at him.

Harry chuckled, completely unfazed by her look, and said "Probably the same thing I've told you about calling me 'Potter'." He retorted "I believe it was 'don't'." The duo had a good laugh at this.

Hermione sobered up slightly and asked "How are you? Are you okay with finding out about your parents?"

Harry smiled at her and said "in a strange way I'm relieved. Not only do I now know my parents names but I know that they had no part in placing me here." He replied. He looked in her eyes and asked her "What about you? You okay knowing that we're, technically, engaged?"

She smiled happily at him and told him "Harry, I've loved you since we first met. Knowing that we're a match made in heaven itself makes me happier than I could ever imagine." She gave him a loving kiss on his lips before saying "I love you, Harry James Potter."

"I love you too, Hermione Jane Soon-To-Be-Potter." He replied with a beaming smile.

They kissed again before Hermione placed her head on Harrys shoulder and said "You know, you really suit sitting in that throne."

"You looked good in it as well." He told her. "Very beautiful." He said before giving her a sweet kiss on the mouth.

She smiled lovingly at him before asking him "So, when do you want to go to this 'Diagon Alley' place?"

He thought for a minute before saying "We can go today, if you like."

Hermione shrugged and said "Okay. Just let me get ready and we can go." Harry nodded and Hermione went off to her wardrobe to get ready.

Harry looked at his attire in the mirror and figured it was okay. He went to his wardrobe and picked up his black trainers and put them on. He put on his leather jacket. And, after remembering what Dumbledore said about him and his scar being famous, he put on a red cap and placed it over scar. Once he was ready he waited for Mione.

He didn't have to wait long as Hermione came back wearing a dark red spaghetti strap top and a pair of black jeans and black boots. She had a dark blue denim jacket on top.

All in all, Harry thought she was gorgeous.

When they were ready they told Mrs. Stone they were going to London for a bit and would be back later, and went out.

They caught the bus into town and looked around for the Leakey Cauldron pub. They searched for almost 45 minutes before Hermione spotted it next to Woolworths, she told Harry and, after he made sure his cap was secure, they went in and looked around. The pub was shady and dark. There were multiple other witches and wizards about all drinking, eating or talking to each other. The barman was cleaning a glass and looking over the pub.

They walked up to the barman and Hermione politely said "Excuse me sir. Are you Tom?"

He looked at her and smiled a toothless grin that almost made them grimace "Yes, I am my dear." He said to her. "What can I do for you and your friend, miss?"

Hermione told him they'd like to get into Diagon alley but didn't know how as they were new to the magical world. Tom said it was no problem and led them to the backyard. He took out his wand and tapped the third brick above the dustbin and opened the portal and granted them entry.

Harry and Hermione were gobsmacked at the sight of the shops that they didn't notice tom leave.

Snapping themselves from the stupors they walked along the street, looking for the bank. They eventually found it. A great white building with **'GRINGOTS BANK'** written on top. They walked up the steps to a pair of big bronze doors with writing engraved on it:

**Enter, stranger, but take heed **

**Of what awaits the sin of greed, **

**For those who take, but do not earn, **

**Must pay most dearly in their turn. **

**So if you seek beneath our floors **

**A treasure that was never yours, **

**Thief, you have been warned, beware **

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

"What no 'Welcome, everyone. Enjoy the service." Hermione joked grimly causing Harry to stifle a laugh.

They walked in to find many strange creatures walking around a vast marble hall. About a hundred more creatures were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more of the creatures were showing people in and out of these. Hermione and Harry made for the counter.

"Excuse me." Harry said, politely, to the creature before them. It looked up and said "What do you want?" "I'm Harry Potter." The boy said, ignoring the creatures' attitude, "I'm here to take some money from my vault."

"Do you have your key, sir?" it asked him. He shook his head negatively. Sighing the creature snapped his fingers and piece of parchment and a needle appeared on the desk, "Please prick your finger on the needle and let a drop of blood fall on the page, sir, so we may verify your identity."

Shrugging, Harry did so, wincing as he pricked his finger. The blood fell on the page and writing appeared in what looked like blood. It said:

**Name: Hadrian James Darius Potter – Blood-type – Half-blood**

**Father: James Charles Gabriel Potter – Blood-type – Pureblood**

**Mother: Lillian Elizabeth Potter nee Evans – Blood-type – Muggleborn**

Harry looked at the Parchment and thought _'that's my full name? Huh.'_ He showed Hermione who told him that his names suited him. He laughed. The creature checked and verified it before snapping its fingers again, causing a small golden key to appear. Harry took it.

The creature said "I'll have another goblin escort you to your vault. Do you have any questions?" it asked.

Hermione said "Sir, I am aware I'm adopted. I was wondering if there was a way to find out who I really am."

The goblin nodded and told her to do the same as Harry had done. She did and the same thing happened as before. This time it said:

**Name: Hermione Jane Darla Eclipse – Blood-type – Pureblood**

**Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle – Blood-type – Half-blood**

**Mother: Jane Rose Annette Eclipse – Blood-type – Pureblood**

Hermione had similar thoughts as Harry, when she looked at her parchment. She showed him and he said her name always was beautiful but now it was more so. She called him a soppy git but laughed. The goblin checked Hermione's results and verified them before snapping its fingers for a third time, causing a small silver key to appear. Hermione took her key.

They told the goblin that they wanted to go to their vaults now so the goblin called "GRIPHOOK!", causing a smaller goblin to run into the room. "Take Mr Potter and Miss Eclipse down to their vaults, please." The other goblin said to the one called Griphook. Griphook nodded and told Harry and Hermione to follow him. They followed him to a old-looking wooden door which Griphook opened.

Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off.

After a number of twist, turns and the occasional dive the cart stopped at a vault which Griphook said was "No. 687." They got out the cart and went to the vault door. Harry gave Griphook his key, when he was asked for it, and the goblin opened the door.

When the door opened Harry and Hermione were gobsmacked. Inside were towers of gold coins, that Griphook said were called 'Galleons', silver coins called 'Sickles' and bronze coins called 'Knuts'. Griphook told them "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle". He then pointed out a small brown-red pouch on the wall, for Harry to put his money in.

Harry got a good amount of gold into the pouch and Hermione said she'd get some from her vault when they got there, but Harry told her that what was his was hers. She relented, but only after saying it was the same for him.

Before they got back in the cart Harry had a question for Griphook. "Mr. Griphook, do I have an account manager?" he asked. The goblin said he did and that it was a goblin called 'Deathclaw'. Harry thanked him and they got in the cart for Hermiones vault.

After more twists, turns and dips they came to "Vault No. 701." The goblin opened the vault door and Harry and Hermione were shocked to see that it had a slightly smaller amount of gold, silver and bronze coins in it than Harrys.

Hermione grabbed the pouch on the wall and, like Harry, put a lot of gold in to it. She also asked who her account manager was and learned it was the same goblin as Harry since the Potters and Eclipse' were very old families, and most of them had the same manager.

After their business at the bank was done, Harry and Hermione went shopping. Harry asked her "What should we get first love?" she told him that they should get the stationary first so they went to the respective shops getting their items.

When they were done they went for their wands. They went to **'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' **for their wands. Harry took of his hat and they went inside.

Once inside they called for someone to come. Eventually an old man appeared, looked at Harry and said "Ah yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Harry just nodded. A little creeped out by the old man's eyes.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Then he eyed Harrys scar and said "I'm ashamed to say that I sold the wand which gave you that scar." He touched the scar with his finger and said "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand. And if I knew what it would do..."

He finally, to Harry's immense relief, turned to Hermione and said "I don't believe I got your name, Miss-?"

"Eclipse, sir." She told him. "Hermione Eclipse."

He thought for a minute before asking "Was your mother called Jane Eclipse, by any chance?" Hermione nodded. "Yes your mothers wand was 8 inches exactly, made of Beachwood with a dragon heartstring core. Excellent for Charms. He chuckled before saying "Well, let's find your wands. Shall we?" he asked moving to pick up a couple of wand boxes.

The two were there for half an hour before finally they felt a warmth from the wands.

"Excellent!" the old wand maker exclaimed, "Excellent!" he turned to Hermione and said "Miss Eclipse, your wand is 9 and ¾ inches made of Holly with a Unicorn tail hair core. Excellent for charms and transfiguration." He told her. "That'll be 8 galleons, please miss." Hermione reached into her pouch and counted out the right amount and paid.

Mr Ollivander collected the money before turning to Harry and saying "Mr Potter. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple; an unusual combination. Curious. Very curious." He said.

As the old man kept repeating the word 'curious', Harry, after mentally rolling his eyes, asked "Sorry, but what's curious."

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry and Hermione muttered "Huh."

"Not only that," the old man continued "but the wood of both of your wand are made from exactly the same tree. Funny how these things work." He said before he shook out of his stupor and asked Harry for 10 galleons which he paid.

Harry replaced his hat and they left.

As they were walking Hermione, whilst looking at her list, said that they should get their uniforms next, So they went to the shop called **'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.'**

When they went in an old squat woman came up to them smiling. "Hogwarts, dears?" she asked them. They nodded. "Got the lot here. Go to the back there and wait, another young man is being seen to first. Then I'll see to you two."

When they got there they saw a young boy with a pale, pointed face who was being seen to by another woman.

"Hello." The boy said to them. "First year at Hogwarts."

They nodded.

"What house do you want to be in?" he asked them politely.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and, together, said "Um, houses?"

The boy glared at them for a moment before asking "What are your names?"

They looked at each other, speaking over their bond. _'Should we tell him who you are?'_ Hermione asked him.

'_I think so.' _Harry said back after thinking about it, _' he might be useful. Tell us about the wizarding world, that sort of thing.'_ Hermione nodded and they turned to the boy. Harry introduced them as Madam Malkin came back to sort out Hermione.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is my girlfriend Hermione Eclipse." Harry told the boy, whose face brightened at Harrys name.

"Ah! Harry Potter!" the boy said cheerfully as the 2nd woman said he was done and stepped down allowing Harry to get up to get his new robes. "People said you were dead. My name's Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you." He reached out his hand for Harry to shake. Which he did.

"Yeah, good to meet you too." He said shaking Draco's hand.

Draco turned to Hermione and said "I always thought the Eclipse family was killed in the last war. Guess I thought wrong." He held his hand out for Hermione. "Draco Malfoy."

She took the hand and shook it "Hermione Eclipse." She said.

He looked at them both and asked "So where have the two of you been all this time?"

Harry answered "We grew up in the same Muggle Orphanage for years. We've been friends since we met. Always will be." He finished as he looked at Hermione with love in his eyes. She smiled lovingly at him.

"So," Hermione said turning to Draco "Houses?" she asked.

So Draco told them of the 4 houses of Hogwarts, named after the four founders, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Gryffindor was for the Brave or foolhardy as some people said. Ravenclaw for the intelligent and logical. Hufflepuff for the loyal or really a dumping ground for squibs and the thick. Slytherin for the Ambitious and Cunning, where the most respected members of the wizarding society were.

Harry and Hermione were really interested. The different houses all seemed interesting but they were still confused so Hermione asked "Which would you recommend, Draco?"

Draco sucked some air through his teeth and said "Well I can't really say, cause we don't choose." Seeing their confused stares he clarified "My Father told me that on the first night there they place something called the Sorting Hat on your head. The hat was created by the founders to separate each year group depending on their personalities." He shrugged before finishing "But personally I'd recommend either Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

By this point Harry and Hermione were done with their robes and were just at the front of the shop chatting. They looked at each other and nodded. Harry turned to Draco and said "Thanks for the information, Draco. We'll see you at Hogwarts." And he shook the boys hand again. Hermione did the same.

Suddenly Draco had a thought "You know what, since the two of you have made it obvious that you know next to nothing about the Wizarding World, I recommend that you get a book on our traditions and laws. Most of it, you'll probably find dull as dirt – which it is – but some of it'll be quite interesting."

After thanking Draco, Harry and Hermione said goodbye and left. After leaving, the two orphans went to the bookstore and Hermione, using her sweet and innocent voice, asked for a book on Wizarding Traditions and Laws. She got it for 3 galleons. She thanked the clerk.

Before they left, Hermione asked for a book on Soulbonds, which, after getting a suspicious look from the clerk, she bought for 12 Galleons. Then she and Harry left for the Leakey Cauldron.


End file.
